glee_glinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1: Humble Beginnings
‘So… This is my life now… Teaching.’ Desmond DiAngelo thought as he carried the last box from his car to the choir room ‘Great… I was Broadway bound now look at me… Covered in scars from that stupid drunk driver’ “Ah. Desmond” A familiar voice broke his train of thought “Hey Alaric” Desmond sighed turning to see the grinning man “Sorry to hear about your performing career going up in smoke Dessy Wezzy” Another familiar voice came “Hello Anita” Desmond growled “Alright children play nice” Alaric sighed “Anyway Des I’m here about your glee club proposal” “Really?” Desmond said intrigued “Last year you said that there was no way I could start a glee club” “Yes. Mainly cause our budget couldn’t afford it… BUT a new government program is in place. Any school with a glee club with 20 or more members will be given extra funding towards all arts programs” Alaric grinned “So in other words he’s cutting some of MY budget and awarding it to you DiAngelo” Anita snarled “Oh boo hoo Harrison! I’m sure your bobble-heads can survive without a couple of extra confetti cannons…” Desmond said rolling his eyes “Guys please! For once can you please just have a civil conversation I’m sick of all this pettiness” Alaric snapped “I’m sorry Al. I’m sorry to you as well Des. Sorry that you look like you’re related to Frankenstein’s Monster, sorry that your life is going to consist of teaching music and most of all I’m sorry that you’re deluded enough to think that glee club is cool and will get anywhere!” Anita smiled sweetly “Aw Nita, don’t you worry I will prove to you that my glee club can go somewhere” Desmond returned her smile “Would you care to wager that?” Anita smirked “Sure” Desmond responded plainly, Alaric rolled his eyes “I was getting to the agreement Anita.” He said harshly “Anyway here’s the deal Des, either your glee club gets 20 members AND makes it to Nationals or it gets shut down at the end of this year” “Fine I know I can do it” Desmond smiled brightly “Don’t be so sure Cupcake” Anita smiled batting her eyelashes “Right I’m off I have an English lesson to plan for tomorrow morning. Ciao” “Well… She seemed happier than usual” “Save it Al.” Desmond snapped “Anyway do you need any help?” “No, no I’m almost done” “Oh okay… Des?” “Yes Alaric?” “Do you wanna go for a drink sometime?” “Sure” “Awesome… tonight?” “Why not? What a way to bring in the new school year” Desmond smiled ___________________________________________________________________________________________ “Hey Princess” Rory yelled at Carter as he shoved him into a set of lockers he laughed as he Eric, Dennis, Mark and Joey walked away ‘You’re probably thinking what’s a handsome cool guy like me getting pushed around by those Neanderthals’ Carter narrated as he continued to walk down the hallway ‘Well it’s cause at this school I’m known as the ‘Faggoty Freak’ at Roundview High… Anyway that was Rory Jeffers, quarterback, dating the head cheerleader and my long time crush… I don’t know why I like him but there’s always been something about him… also his minions Eric Fenty, Dennis Harth, Joey Walker and Mark Looper when they’re together it’s kinda like spot the difference… Mainly cause Joey’s gay… and quite open about it’ “Hey Carts” Rebelle smiled joining him “Hey Barbie” Carter smiled as he hugged her “How was your weekend?” “The same as last weekend I sat in my room blasting my music and singing, you?” “I went to Quinn Halloway’s party” “After we said we weren’t going?” Carter mooned “Well… You said we weren’t going… I said I might” Rebelle smiled as she linked arms with him Carter just rolled his eyes in response “Anyway have you heard the latest gossip?” “You know I’m not popular enough for that” “Well… You remember Mr D?” “He’s the music teacher that left last year right?” “That’s him. Well he’s starting the glee club up back up! We should join!” “Really Barbie? It’s easy for you, you’re sorta popular” “And if you join you’re bound to make more friends!” Rebelle smiled as they stopped by a signup sheet “Fine… You’re lucky we’re best friends” Carter snarled while signing his name ___________________________________________________________________________________________ “Alright ladies! Let’s see this routine!” Anita yelled through her megaphone as the music to Yeah Yeah by Willy Moon started up the cheerleaders followed the vivacious blonde at the front as she twirled and cheered, Katarzyna was good and she knew it as she flipped in front of everyone as they girls started to form the pyramid behind her. Holli watched in pure jealousy as Katarzyna was lifted to the top and she stood on the top as the music faded. Katarzyna smiled widely as she fell backwards to be caught by two male cheerleaders. “That was great Katarzyna” Quinn exclaimed as she ran over to Katarzyna “That was great Katarzyna” Holli mocked her “Shut it Holli, you’re just jealous that I was awarded the head cheerleader position! But thank you… Urm… Casey?” “Quinn…” Quinn said unimpressed “I’m not jealous cause that would imply you earned it” Holli smirked “Oh HEEEEERRREEEE we go” Cristabelle sighed “My bet says Kat slaps Holli first” Quinn smiled “You’re on” Cristabelle smirked “There is going to be no slapping” Katarzyna snapped “Because there is NO argument here. I earned this spot Holli, and that’s final!” Katarzyna snapped as she spun her hair slapped Holli across the face “God I hate that smarmy cow” Holli muttered “You’re dead Kat” ___________________________________________________________________________________________ “Alright then…” Desmond smiled at the list he presented to Alaric “It’s not twenty but it’s a good start Des” Alaric smiled “I know and it’s a good mix of different social standings too!” Desmond said excitedly “You best hope you can the twenty though Des or it will have to be cut I’m sorry but those are the rules” Alaric smiled remorsefully “No problem I can assure you I’ll get the twenty I need!” Desmond smiled as he left Alaric’s office ___________________________________________________________________________________________ “Well, well, well if it isn’t The Lonely Lezzy” Holli laughed as she walked past Tamsin “Are you looking to get beaten you Plastic Little Spastic?” Tamsin snapped “Calm yo tits Muff Breath” Holli sighed “I need your help” “And why would I help you Second Banana?” “Cause I know you’re doing things with Katarzyna behind Rory’s back and I need your help to rip her out of the closet and take that head cheerleader spot I deserve” Holli smiled sweetly “I’d love to help you” Tamsin smiled mockingly “But I fear I’ve already contracted too many diseases from just making eye contact with you. So if you’ll excuse me I’m just going to douse myself in bleach and scrub my skin. Kay thanks bye” Tamsin smiled turning and walking away from Holli “I’ll get you to help me Lonely Lezzy. Even if it’s the last thing I do” Holli smirked to herself ___________________________________________________________________________________________ “Thanks again for helping me go through the auditions Alaric” Desmond smiled “No problem buddy” Alaric grinned as he took his seat “Alright first of all I’d like to thank you all for coming today” Desmond smiled at the eight on the stage “First to audition is Carter King-Newton” “Um… Here?” Carter raised his hand cautiously as the rest left the stage to sit in the front row “He wants you to sing Penis Breath” Eric rolled his eyes “Cram it Fenty!” Rebelle yelled “Make me Orangutan!” Eric laughed “UGH!” Bella Dandridge sighed loudly “That’s enough… We’re meant to be GLEE club not Let’s Tear Each Other Down Cause We Can Club” “No… Cause that would be too long of a name AND it’d be more popular” “ANYWAY” Desmond said into the microphone and the director’s table “Carter please sing” “Of course” Carter said nervously, he gulped loudly and proceeding to sing, “There's a boy I know. He's the one I dream of. Looks into my eyes. Takes me to the clouds above. Ooh, I lose control. Can't seem to get enough. When I wake from dreaming. Tell me is it really love. How will I know? Don't trust your feelings. How will I know? How will I know? Love can be deceiving. How will I know?” Carter started to smile and to dance around the stage “How will I know if he really loves me? I say a prayer with every heartbeat. I fall in love whenever we meet. I'm asking you what you know about these things. How will I know if he's thinking of me? I try to phone but I'm too shy. Can't speak. Falling in love is all bitter sweet. This love is strong why do I feel weak? If he loves me, if he loves me not. If he loves me, if he loves me not. If he loves me, if he loves me not. How will I know? How will I know? How will I know? How will I know?” Carter smiled as the others started to clap and cheer for him “How will I know if he really loves me? I say a prayer with every heartbeat. I fall in love whenever we meet. I'm asking you 'cause you know about these things. How will I know if he's thinking of me? I try to phone but I'm too shy. Can't speak. Falling in love is all bitter sweet. This love is strong why do I feel weak? How will I know? “Wow! That was completely AMAZING!” Desmond smiled “You’re definitely in!” “Thank you so much!” Carter smiled as he got off the stage “Bella Dandridge?” Desmond said “Here!” She smiled excitedly jumping up onto the stage “I’m going to be singing Mad World” She smiled brightly as the music started up “All around me are familiar faces. Worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races. Going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression. Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow. No tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles its a very, very. Mad world, mad world. And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles its a very, very. Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world. Mad world.” Bella finished the last solemn note. “Well done Miss Dandridge!” Desmond exclaimed “Welcome to glee” ___________________________________________________________________________________________ “Hey Losers” Holli smiled as she walked past Chloe and Summer “She is such a cow” Summer murmured “I know right, she keeps insisting I’m a lesbian” “But you are” Summer said confused “Yeah but not everyone needs to know that!” Chloe slapped Summer on the arm “Fair enough…” Summer shrugged “Anyway have you found any one yet?” “Umm… No… What’s the point in trying to hide my sexuality if I start dating a girl you dim wit?” “Oh yeah… Sorry…” “It’s fine I’m just on edge is all” “Why?” “Conner decided to go join glee club” “And that’s a bad thing?” “OF COURSE IT IS DWEEB!” “Why? I thought of joining it myself” “Don’t. It’s like mathletes, COMPLETE social suicide” “Wow… You really hate singing don't you?…” “No. I love singing I'm just protecting your image…” “Ugh, you're so weird Chloe” Summer sighed “Eh… What you find weird I think is perfectly normal. Anyway I have practice I’ll see you later Summer” “Yeah sure” Summer smiled unsure ___________________________________________________________________________________________ “Hello my name is Peter Jefferson and I will be singing Santa Fe from the musical Newsies” The handsome blonde boy smiled “Whenever you're ready Mr Jefferson” “Folks, we finally got our headline. "Newsies Crushed as Bulls Attack". Crutchie's calling me. Dumb crip's just too damn slow. Guys are fightin', bleedin' fallin' thanks to good ole' Captain Jack. Captain Jack just wants to close his eyes and go. Let me go. Far away. Somewhere they won't ever find me, and tomorrow won't remind me of today. And the city's finally sleepin'. And the moon looks old and grey. I get on a train that's bound for Santa Fe. And I'm gone. And I'm done. No more running. No more lying. No more fat old man denying me my pay. Just a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day. Dreams come true. Yeah they do. In Santa Fe. My old friend. I can't spend my whole life dreaming. Though I know thats all I seem inclined to do. I ain't getting any younger. And I wanna start brand new. I need space. And fresh air. Let them laugh in my face. I don't care. Save my place. I'll be there. Just be real. Is all I'm asking. Not some painting in my head. Cause I'm dead if I can't count on you today. I got nothing if I ain't got Santa Fe.”''' The blonde smiled as he panted''' "That was wonderful Mr Jefferson, next is Quinn Halloway" "Hello I will be singing Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne" The girl sighed as she walked to center stage "Well, I couldn't tell you. Why she felt that way She felt it every day. And I couldn't help her. I just watched her make. The same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs. Where she belongs. She wants to go home. But nobody's home. That's where she lies. Broken inside. With no place to go. No place to go. To dry her eyes. Broken inside" Tears started to fall from Quinn's eyes as she continued to sing "Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's falling behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith. She's falling from grace. She's all over the place, yeah. She wants to go home. But nobody's home. That's where she lies. Broken inside. With no place to go. No place to go. To dry her eyes. Broken inside. She's lost inside, lost inside. Oh oh. She's lost inside, lost inside. Oh oh, oh" She smiled through her tears "Miss Halloway are you alright?" Desmond asked "Yeah, just that song hold a lot of significance to me" Quinn said, Eric rolled his eyes "That's nice Quinny especially since you're kinda like Katarzyna's lap dog" Eric scoffed "I'd rather be her lap dog rather than her oaf of a boyfriend whom you seem to follow around like you're in love with him." Quinn smirked "Just get off the stage I need to audition before I have practice and I don't want anyone to know I'm here... It's kinda gay." "Yeah cause running round a field lunging at sweaty guys crotches is so much straighter than this" Carter rolled his eyes "Whatever Butt Boy" Eric sighed as he got onto the stage "Notice me take my hand. Why are we strangers when. Our love is strong. Why carry on without me?" Eric sang everyone looked at the short boy in shock not knowing he had such an amazing voice under the snide comments and he almost looked vulnerable and kind "Everytime I try to fly. I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams. I see your face, it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby. At night I pray. That soon your face. Will fade away" Shocking everyone even more when actual tears fell from his eyes as he sang the bridge "And everytime I try to fly. I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams. I see your face, you're haunting me. I guess I need you baby" Eric finished wiping his tears away "That was amazing Mr Fenty, you're in" "Thank you Mr DiAngelo" Eric sighed as his tears started to flow even more "Can I just say something quickly before The Leader Of The Nerd Brigade over there auditions?" "As long as it's not insulting" "Okay... I want to apologise to you guys... I haven't really been well... nice to you guys" "Really? God I never noticed!" Carter rolled his eyes "Oh shove it you coc... I mean... Yeah... I haven't been nice and I'm gonna change" "My bet he lasts till tomorrow" Rebelle whispered "HA! You're optimistic I don't even give him an hour" Bella laughed "That's highly rude... But I understand where you're coming from" Eric sighed "I believe him" Peter said "You do?" The others all looked at him in shock "Thank you Peter" Eric smiled "I believe him too" Quinn smiled as she walked up and held his hand "AWH! Group hug and lovey dovey crap" Carter sighed, but the whole group did it anyway "Eric, would you mind staying for my audition I could use your help on backup" Rebelle smiled "No problem Ariel" Eric grinned "My name's Rebelle..." "Really? Huh..." "ANYWAY" Conner sighed "My turn" the group cleared the stage as the music started up "Some things we don't talk about. Rather do without and just hold the smile. Falling in and out of love. Ashamed and proud of, together all the while. You can never say never. While we don't know when. But time and time again. Younger now than we were before. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. We're pulling apart and coming. Together again and again. We're growing apart but we pull it together. Pull it together, together again. Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go." "That was great welcome to glee club" Desmond smiled ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Has anyone seen Eric?" Rory asked as he, Dennis, Joey and Mark went to get ready for practice "No..." Joey said "You know something Walker" Dennis snapped "I don't know anything Little Orphan Annie" Joey sighed rolling his eyes "Don't start. Cause you know that..." Rory sighed "That was so fucking rude you Penis Loving Freak!" Mark yelled "Mark will be a complete and utter douchebag" Rory finished slapping the back of Mark's neck as Joey sighed walking off "Well if that Faggot knew how to hold his tongue I wouldn't get so mad" Mark snapped. Rory simply punched him in the face "You know I hate that word Looper!" Rory yelled. Mark screamed in anger and tackled Rory to the ground, the two started to scrap, Mark punched Rory in the face before Rory landed a kick right in Mark's stomach sending the boy sliding along the hallway floors "Don't you ever fucking dare use that word again Asswipe" Rory growled as he stood over a coughing and spluttering Mark "Why you afraid you're a faggot too Jeffers?" Mark smirked until he was kicked in the side by Rory "No, because I happen to actually care about harmony on the team and if you wanna go insult gay students do it to those NOT on the football team. Got it Shit For Brains?" Rory smiled "Got it Your Majesty" Mark snarled "Good. Now get your pathetic ass up" Rory snarled as he stormed down towards Joey out of Dennis and Mark's line of sight "You didn't have to do that" Joey sighed. "Yes I did" Rory smiled "I'm not gonna let him treat you like that" He smiled and kissed Joey lightly on his lips "I love you Joey" "I know where Eric is" Joey sighed "I know... You can't keep secrets Joe" Rory smirked "He's in the auditorium. Auditioning for glee club" "He's what?" Rory said the smile disappearing from his face "Come on" He said grabbing Joey's arm and dragging him towards the auditorium ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Okay then Miss Grace" Desmond smiled "It's your turn" "Awesome" She smirked "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk." She chanted "Singing here's to never growing up" The whole group chanted with her "Call up all our friends. Go hard this weekend." Rebelle sang "For no damn reason. I don't think we'll ever change. Meet you at the spot. Half past 10 o'clock. We don't ever stop. And we're never gonna change. Say. Won't you say forever. Stay. If you stay forever. Hey. We can stay forever young" "Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs." Rebelle chanted with the group "With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk. Singing here's to never growing up. We'll be running down the street yelling "kiss my ass". I'm like "yeah whatever", we're still living like that. When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups. Singing here's to never growing up. Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up. Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up" Joey and Rory crept in silently and watched "They're pretty good" Rory smirked "And it looks like HEAPS of fun too" Joey smiled "Say. Won't you say forever. Stay." Rebelle sang as her friends danced around her crazily "If you stay forever. Hey. We can stay forever young" "Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up.Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up" The group chanted "Oh, raise your glass and say" Rebelle yelled "Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up" "Ladidadida" "Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up" "And no, we're never growing up" "Oh whoa, oh whoa here's to never growing up" "That was amazing! Well done! Well that's it guys I'll see you all tomorrow afternoon" Desmond smiled at the group as they dispersed ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey buddy" Rory smiled as he and Joey ran into Eric "Oh, hey Rory... Joey..." Eric smiled "We saw your ragtag misfit party" Rory grinned "Oh..." "Don't worry we actually think it looks fun" Joey said "But if we don't get to the field soon, I KNOW Coach is gonna kill us" Rory laughed ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hey Con" Chloe smiled as she, Summer and another girl walked up to him "Oh hey Chloe, Summer and you are...?" Conner smirked "The name's Deliah, like the flower" The girl smiled "Cool I love flowers" "Dude, close your mouth you'll catch flies" Chloe whispered "Speaking of flies" Deliah laughed as she nonchalantly motioned to Conner's jeans "Oh my God!" Conner said quickly doing his fly up "You probably think I'm a complete dork." he sighed "Nerd? Yeah. Dork? No. I think you're cute and you're nerves are endearing" Deliah smiled and walked off "Wow... How come you never acted like that when you met me?" Summer whined "Because I was 7... I thought girls had cooties" "You still do" Chloe laughed "Shut up Clo" Conner punched her arm jokingly ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Male Judy Garland and the Ginger Nicki Minaj. How are we ladies?" Holli grinned "I'm sorry I don't speak bitch" Carter rolled his eyes "Well you best learn it because I have news for you and your hag here" "She did NOT just call me that!" Rebelle said "Oh I did Barbs, so shut it!" Holli grinned "I want your help" "I'm sorry do I have the words Stupid Hoe tattooed on my forehead?" Carter asked "No, but you should really invest in that" Holli smirked "What's the deal you Bottle-Blonde Bobblehead?" Rebelle rolled her eyes "That you two help me take down The Wills and Kate of this school" "Why would we want to do that?" Carter scoffed "Rory may push me around but he's a LOT nicer than most of the other bullies" "Yeah and Katarzyna is actually nice to me believe it or not" Rebelle sighed "That's because they associate themselves with your sexual preferences" Holli smiled "Are you saying that they're...?" Carter trailed off "Let's put it this way" Holli rolled her eyes "He likes to accept packages at his back door and she loves playing with cats" "That's a huge accusation" Rebelle sighed "God lighten up!" "Look we're not gonna help you Holli so just piss off" "Fine... Stupid Hoes" Holli sighed before leaving ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "YOU CAN'T LET HER DO THIS!" Desmond bellowed "HE ALREADY HAS!" Anita yelled back at Desmond "Could you two please stop shouting?" Alaric sighed massaging his temples "NO!" The pair yelled in unison "You're right Al..." Desmond trailed off "But you know she's only doing this to get back at me and to sabotage my glee club" "Oh please! You of all people know I love the arts, remember I was Maria in West Side Story when we were younger" "Because you gave the girl who had the role food poisoning" "Allegedly..." Anita smirked "I'm sorry Des, Anita's glee club is going ahead" "See you at Sectionals sweetie" Anita grinned planting a kiss on Desmond's cheek "I despise you" he whispered "I can't wait for the day where you rot in the darkest parts of hell" Anita whispered back ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Desmond felt awful all of the next day and didn't even want to go to glee rehearsals but on his way to the choir room he heard music coming from the auditorium when he found no one but the pianist there he turned to leave but then a voice rang out making him smile widely "Stripped to the waist. We fall into the river" Peter sang from center stage "Cover your eyes. So you don't know the secret" "I've been trying to hide, We held our breath, To see our names so written" Bella sang from one of the boxes to Desmond's left "On the wreck of ‘86" he heard the full of Vocal Perfection sing from their hiding spots "That was the year" Bella sang again "I knew the panic was over" Bella sang with the group harmonising "But, since we found out." Eric sang as he and Carter strode through the doors grabbing Desmond's hands and lead him to the front row "Since we found out" "Anything could happen. Anything could happen." Vocal Perfection sang as they walked onto the stage from their hiding spots "Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could. Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, oo-oo Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, oo-oo Haa!" "After the war. We said we'd fight together" Carter sang "Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo" Vocal Perfection Sang "I guess we thought. That's just what humans do" "Oo oo oo-oo" "Letting darkness grow. As if we need its palette. And we need its colour." Quinn sang "Oo oo oo-oo" Vocal Perfection sang "But now I've seen it through" Conner smiled as he sang at the front of the group. "And now I know the truth. That" "Anything could happen. Anything could happen."' Vocal Perfection sang "Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could. Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, oo-oo Haa! Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, oo-oo Haa!" "Baby, I'll give you everything you need." Rebelle sang as she was lifted up out of the center of the group by the boys "I'll give you everything you need Oh! I'll give you everything you need But I don't think I need you!" She smiled as the boys lowered her and they ran to the back of the stage where the girls already were facing the wall "I know it's gonna be" Quinn sang as she spun round to face the audience "I know it's gonna be" Peter sang as he turned around "I know it's gonna be" Rebelle sang as she twirled round "I know it's gonna be" Conner sang as he spun round "I know it's gonna be" Bella sang as she went to face the audience "I know it's gonna be" Carter sang as he spun round "I know it's gonna be" Eric sang as he turned around "I know it's gonna be" Vocal Perfection sang as they ran towards Desmond "Alright!" Eric sang as the group pulled Desmond up to dance with them "Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo," Vocal Perfection sang "But I don't think I need you!" Carter and Peter sang "Oo-oo" "But, since we found out. Since we found out that" Conner and Eric sang as the group harmonised "Anything could happen. Anything could happen." Vocal Perfection sang "Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could happen. Anything could. Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo," "But I don't think I need you!" Carter and Peter sang "oo-oo Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, "But I don't think I need you!" Carter and Peter sang "Oo-oo Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, But I don't think I need you!" The group finished "That was amazing, thank you guys it's just what I needed" Desmond smiled "You're welcome Mr D" Eric smirked "We thought it could be kinda our anthem" Quinn smiled "Cause all of us know anything could happen and for a lot of us, anything HAS happened" "I love it!" Desmond grinned "GROUP HUG!" Bella yelled and the group all hugged ___________________________________________________________________________________________ END